Hiro Secret's
by Bhion-san
Summary: Parent's Day di TK Fairy Tail. Apakah semua Papa dan Mama akan datang untuk melihat mereka?  OOC's, Typos, GeJe, dan lain-lain, One-Shot!. semoga suka :D


**Yay! Maaf sudah lama nggak update. Untuk yang UM chappy 8 aku masih mengerjakannya. Sedikit refreshing aku upload One-Shot!**

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer Bhion the pen**

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL P.O.V.<strong>

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Magnolia. Begitu pula di sebuah TK yang berada di dekat Fairy Hills.

"Aku gugup, kenapa Mama sama Papa belum datang juga ya..." desah gadis kecil berambut biru emerlard.

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti datang." Ujar seorang bocah laki-laki dengan mata coklat karamelnya.

"HIRO!" ujar gadis itu kaget.

"Tenang dan santai saja,Casey. Mama dan Papamu pasti datang" ujar anak lelaki itu pada Casey.

"Ah! Iya benar juga" ujar Casey membalas senyumannya.

"Hiro! Hiro! Ayo kemari sebentar"

"Iya, ikut kami sebentar" ujar para gadis cilik menarik-narik Hiro kearah Mama mereka.

"Mama! Perkenalkan dia Hiro" ujar salah seorang gadis cilik itu.

"Ngg... Namaku Hiro. Salam kenal" ujar Hiro kepada Mama para gadis itu.

"KYAAAAAAH! Luccccuunnyyaa!" ujar para Mama-Mama itu sambil memeluk Hiro.

"Hiro sungguh populer dibanding yang lain ya" ujar Casey dari kejauhan.

**-Kembali lagi ke Hiro-**

"Hiro-kun, Apa mama dan papamu sudah datang?" tanya seorang mama. Hiro tersenyum dan menjawabnya dengan riang.

"Tidak, Mama dan Papa tidak bisa datang kali ini. Mereka selalu sibuk bekerja. Tapi mereka adalah papa dan mama terbaik didunia" ujarnya.

"Awwh..." semua merasa tersentuh dengan pernyataan Hiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiro Mom's P.O.V<strong>

Kuambil tasku dan jaketku dengan secepat kilat. Kuberlari keluar studio pemotretan itu. Aku tak peduli fotografer itu terus meneriakiku dari jauh.

"HEY! Kita belum selesai untuk season full of Summer! Ku peringatkan kau! Hari ini dedline!" ujr fotografer itu.

"Aku tak peduli! Cari model lain! Ada yang lebih penting dari ini!" ujarku sambil pergi mencari taxi.

"Ah... menyebalkan sekali. Baik! HEY KALIAN! SIAPKAN MODEL LAIN!" ujar fotografer itu.

Di dalam taxi aku terus melihat kearah jam tangan itu. Acara Hiro sepuluh menit lagi mulai.

"Pak,bisa lebih cepat sedikit? Aku tak bisa melewatkan acara penting ini" ujarku pada sopir taxi itu.

"Maaf nyonya, sepertinya didepan ada perbaikan jalan. Kita hanya bisa menunggu kemacetan ini terurai" ujar sopir itu.

"Berapa jarak dari sini ke TK Fairy Tail?" ujarku sedikit tergesa.

"Kira-kira 100 meter lagi, nyonya." Ujarnya.

"Baik aku turun disini!" balasku sambil membayar ongkos taxi. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga ke tempat yang aku tuju. Demi Hiro, akan kulakukan apapun untuknya!

**-Hiro Daddy's P.O.V-**

"Tuan! Anda harus ada selama Premiere film tuan selesai!" ujar salah seorang bodyguardku. Aku hanya menoleh sejenak menatap kekhawatiran kru film itu.

"Ada yang lebih penting dari ini, aku berangkat"

"Tuaaaan!" Jerit seorang kru film. Tapi itu semu tak kuhiraukan sebab ada yang jauh lebih penting dari ini. Parents Day Hiro jauh lebih penting, aku sudah jarang melihat senyuman anakku itu. Jarang sekali. Kupacu mobil SUV silver itu kearah TK Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"CASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY! SEBELAH SINI!" ujar salah seorang perempuan berambut biru sambil memegang kamera digital.

"Mamaaaa!" Ujar Casey sambil berlari kearah mamanya dan memeluk wanita cantik itu.

"Yo, Princess" sapa seorang laki-laki berambut jetblack.

"Papa!" ujar Casey sambil bersorak riang.

"Gray-sama, kukira kau tidak datang..." ujar Juvia sambil menggendong Casey.

"Hah? Oh... rapat membosankan seperti itu bukan seleraku. Karena aku lebih suka melihat senyuman kalian berdua" ujar Gray sambil mengelus pipi Casey.

Hiro melihat Casey dengan orang tuanya dari kejauhan. Jujur, dia sedikit cemburu karena orang tuanya tidak bisa datang. Tapi dia tahu, mereka semua bekerja.

"YO! Ayo kita mulai! Ayo kita buat Papa sama Mama kalian TERKESAN!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Yay! Romeo-sensei!" ujar seluruh siswa TK Fairy Tail.

"Ayo Casey.." ajak Hiro. Casey mengangguk dan berlari kearah Romeo. Mengambil barisan dan ketika akan memulai, tiba-tiba...

"Maa...Maaf! Aku terlambat!... Apa aku sampai.. tepat waktu?" ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan panjang sebahu itu.

"Yay! Lucy! Selamat Pagi!" Ujar Juvia sambil memeluk Lucy.

"Ah...Ju..Juvia " Ujar Lucy sambil menjaga keseimbangannya karena dipeluk Juvia.

"Yo Lucy, kukira kau tidak akan datang" ujar Gray sambil menyapa Lucy.

"Ah.. Itu..." kemudian kata-kata Lucy terpotong oleh suara anak kecil.

"Ma...Mama... Datang?" ujar Hiro sambil menarik ujung short dress dengan motif bunga tsubaki berwarna pink itu.

"Hiro! Tentu mama datang, sayang..." ujar Lucy sambil berjongkok memeluk dan mencium kening Hiro.

"Bu..Bukannya... mama ada pekerjaan?" ujarHiro.

"Untuk itu, tenang saja sayang, mama sudah menyelesaikan semuanya untuk datang kesini, sebetulnya fotografer mama sempat marah, tapi demi Hiro sayang apa sih yang enggak?" ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum kepada putra kecilnya itu.

"Mama.. ada liptik dipipi mama" ujar Hiro sambil menghapus noda dipipi mamanya dengan jemari kecilnya. Lucy hanya membalas "Oh".

Hiro tertawa kemudian memeluk balik mamanya. Lucy tersenyum dan berdiri. Hiro tetap memeluk mamanya. Tinggi Hiro hanya sebatas perut Lucy.

"Um... itu... apa benar mamanya Hiro?" ujar seorang mama dari arah kejauhan.

"Um... aku juga heran, dia sedikit... berantakan" balas seorang lagi.

"Aku heran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..." balas seorang lagi. Kemudian para Mama bergossip tentang bagaimana penampilan Lucy yang berantakan karena berlari untuk sampai ke TK Hiro.

**-Kembali ke Hiro-**

"Ng... Papa mana? Apa dia datang?" ujar Hiro sambil menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ah... Ano... Papa ada premiere film di Hargeon, jadi papa tidak bisa datang. Jadi papa..." belum selesai kata-kata Lucy seseorang memutusnya.

"Siapa bilang? Papa membatalkan semua jadwal premiere untuk bisa datang kesini" ujar Natsu dari gerbang TK.

"PAPA!" Hiro kaget dan segera berlari kearah papanya. Lucy hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya karena kaget suaminya datang.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" ujar semua para mama yang ada di TK.

"Aku tak percaya..."

"Aku juga..."

"BUKANKAH ITU NATSU DRAGNEEL AKTOR YANG BERMAIN DI FILM YANG PREMIERE HARI INI?"

"DIA JUGA YANG MENDAPAT PENGHARGAAN AKTOR LAGA TERBAIK FIORE?"

"SUSAH KUPERCAYA! HIRO DALAH PUTRA DARI NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"AKU FANS BERAAAAAAAAAAAAAT NYAAAAAAAAA!"

"AKU JUGA! KENAPA AKU TADI TIDAK BERDANDAN LEBIH?"

Posisi Natsu dan keluarga bisa dideskripsikan dnegan mudah. Natsu menggendong Hiro di sisi Lucy tersenyum sambil mencubit lembut pipi Hiro yang tertawa itu. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

"jangan-jangan... jika itu Natsu Dragneel, maka wanita yang kita sebut berantakan itu..."

"TIDAK MUNGKINN!"

"DIA LUCY D. SUPER MODEL TERKENAL MAJALAH WIZARD YANG MENDAPAT 9 PENGHARGAAN BEST MODEL DI FIORE!"

"KYAAA! DIA PENASEHAT FASHION-KU!"

"TI..TIDAK MUNGKIN! PASANGAN SEMPURNA ITU ADA DISINI!" ujar semua mama yang ada di TK.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"A...Ano, bukannya ini sedikit canggung?" ujar Romeo dalam hati. Semua siswa dan mama-mama yang ada disana tertuju pada Natsu dan Lucy yang memperhatikan Hiro.

"Kau senang Hiro?" ujar Casey.

"Sangat!" balasnya riang

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by <strong>_**Fall in love like a comic: Hiroki Secret's. Extra episode**_


End file.
